NYEPI ?
by egatoti
Summary: {SVT FIC} nyepi? apa yang kalian tahu tentang kata tersebut? atau bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai nyepi yang dikatakan Wonwoo? this is BOYSLOVE STORY for MEANIE YAOI oneshot


**_NYEPI ?  
_**

 ** _Story by_** ** _© egatoti_**

 _ **Main Cast(s)**_

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

 _ **Pair**_

 _ **Meanie  
**_

 _ **Rate**_

 _ **Teenager**_

 ** _Saya hanya meminjam nama selebihnya isi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya_**

 ** _No Plagiat_**

 ** _This is BoysLove story_**

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read_**

 _ **I'd warn you**_

 ** _Happy Reading_ **

* * *

Hari besok adalah hari libur nasional. Hari dimana semua siswa bersuka cita menanti surga berada di depan mata mereka. SD, SMP,SMA, dan segala macam jenis sekolah yang bergender sama. Setelah lama mereka berkutat dengan ulangan harian yang tak pernah lelah meneror mereka.

Begitu juga yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo. Ia sibuk memikirkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan saat libur besok, mengabaikan eksistensi sahabatnya Jihoon dan Jeonghan.

Seungkwan juga sebenarnya, tapi seperti yang kita ketahui kebiasaan Seungkwan adalah semenjak Seungkwan dan Hansol –suka dipanggil dengan nama Vernon- telah meresmikan hubungan mereka di depan khalayak umum –eh di depan kelas semakin lama semakin menempel layaknya perangko dan surat. Walaupun kelas mereka berdua berbeda tidak membuat mereka terpisah oleh jarak.

Keempat sahabat ini yang seharusnya berjumlah empat malah menjadi tiga dikarenakan hubungan itu. Disebabkan setiap istirahat yang biasanya digunakan buat berkumpul di satu meja oleh keempat sahabat ini malah dicuri oleh si bule Vernon untuk membawa Seungkwan entah kemana.

Dan itu sudah terjadi selama sekitar tiga minggu kecuali hari rabu dan jum'at karena itu adalah hari dimana Vernon harus mengikuti ekskul musiknya.

.

.

.

Balik lagi ke Jeon Wonwoo yang saat ini menumpu kepalanya ke meja setelah guru Song melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kelas membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas hasil kerja siswanya.

Di telinga Wonwoo saat ini ia mendengar banyak suara siswa yang mendesah lega setelah guru Song keluar. Memang minggu ini adalah minggu penuh UH membuat para siswa harus berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal apalagi hari ini UH fisika.

Pantas, kebanyakan siswa di kelas Wonwoo jika di lihat lebih detil wajah mereka sangat mengenaskan, penuh kantung mata. Itu mah wajar, namanya juga siswa. Untung hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah. Minggu, senin, dan selasa. Ahh betapa tidak sabarnya mereka menunggu hari itu.

Saat ia sedang sibuk mengistirahatkan otaknya dengan memejamkan matanya sejenak berharap bisa meringankan sakit di kepalanya, Jihoon menoel bahunya pelan. Ingin sebenarnya Wonwoo mengabaikannya namun lama-lama Wonwoo merasa terganggu karena Jihoon belum ada niat buat berhenti.

''Aughh, _Wae?!"_ , Kesal Wonwoo memberi tatapan tajamnya ke arah Jihoon yang duduk di sampingnya. Jihoon yang melihat muka _hidup enggan mati tak mau_ milik Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Setiap kali selesai ulangan harian pasti begini, heran juga Jihoon.

"Pacar hitammu tuh nungguin", Jihoon menunjuk sosok tinggi yang menyandar di pintu kelas Wonwoo. Menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Wonwoo dari jauh. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang yang di tunjuk Jihoon.

Ia melihat Mingyu melambaikan tangannya pelan ke arah mereka sambil melemparkan senyum ramah, ck tak bisakah Mingyu tidak tersenyum untuk sehari saja. Lama-lama ia kesal sama Mingyu yang sok tebar pesona. Membuat para siswi dikelasnya menjerit kecentilan karena hal tersebut.

Wonwoo pun akhirnya dengan terpaksa menyeret kakinya menuju Mingyu. Membawa Mingyu keluar dari kelas laknat itu. Lama-lama tuli juga dia berada disini lebih lama gara-gara mereka melihat Mingyu.

"Aku pinjam bentar Wonwoonya", teriak Mingyu yang dibalas anggukan Jihoon setelah menyuruh Mingyu untuk memberi makan Wonwoo.

"Kata 'memberi makan' milik Jihoon membuatku merasa seperti hewan peliharaan saja", dengus Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu tergelak. Mingyu segera mengacak surai hitam Wonwoo setelah melihat Wonwoo yang merajuk. Ahh, betapa menggemaskannya kekasih Mingyu ini.

"Kita ke kantin. Tiga burger ukuran jumbo pakai susu rasa vanilla. _Call? "_ , Ucap Mingyu saat ia membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang lebih kecil darinya.

" _Call"_ , Niat Wonwoo sebenarnya ingin nolak lantaran matanya terasa sangat berat belum lagi tubuhnya yang rasanya bisa ambruk kapan saja. Namun setelah di iming-imingi Mingyu gratis ia pun tak kuasa nolak.

.

.

.

"Kau duduk disini. biar aku yang ambilkan"

Mingyu meninggalkannya sendiri di meja paling pojok. Karena Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo kurang suka berada di tengah keramaian yang menyesakkan. Melihat Mingyu yang mulai menjauh, Wonwoo segera merebahkan kepalanya ke meja. Mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang di sekitar.

 _TUK_

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya perlahan melihat siapa yang telah mengacaukan acara tidurnya.

"Belum sepuluh menit kutinggal, kau sudah tidur seperti orang mati Won", Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan setelah memberi Wonwoo satu burger.

"Dua burgernya kau kemanain?"

"Ish, tak lihat di sampingmu tuan Jeon?"

"Oh, Trims"

Singkat, jelas, dan padat. Ciri khas Wonwoo sekali kalau sedang badmood. Karena sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Mingyu, ia jadi sudah maklum saja. Terkadang agak sulit juga membedakan mana Wonwoo yang lagi badmood sama yang tidak.

"Tiga hari ke depan ada acara?", Tanya Mingyu saat Wonwoo meneguk susunya.

"Acara?, Ga ada tuh. Tapi sepertinya orang tuaku akan pergi Changwon mengunjungi nenek. Cuma aku sama Jungkook yang disuruh jaga rumah", Jawab Wonwoo kalem sambil mengunyah burger ketiga miliknya. Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti sembari memikirkan rencananya mengajak Wonwoo buat kencan.

"Won-…"

"Tiga hari ke depan jangan coba-coba meneleponku, apalagi pakai telepon rumah. Aku mau menyepi"

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

"Hah? T-tunggu dulu. Menyepi? Tiga hari? Jangan bercanda. Hari nyepi itu hari selasa saja. Lagipula apa hubungan dirimu dengan menyepi?"

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Aku harus mengejar drama yang sudah kuabaikan selama seminggu ini. Belum lagi Novel yang baru kubeli. Nah yang hari selasa aku ngga terima tamu", Ujar Wonwoo sewot tampak tidak peduli keadaan Mingyu saat ini.

"Lalu hubungannya aku tidak boleh meneleponmu kenapa?"

"Mingyu kalau nelepon pasti mau berjam-jam, itu akan mengganggu sinyal wifi nya. Bisa gagal entar download-tannya. Aku selalu mematikan hp kalau lagi libur, dirimu sendiri tahu kan?", Lama-lama lelah juga Wonwoo meladeni Mingyu.

"eeugh, semakin lama dirimu kenapa semakin menyebalkan. Untung sayang", Gemas Mingyu mecubit pipi Wonwoo yang sebelah kiri. Sebenarnya ia sudah cukup terbiasa mendengar kalimat yang ia anggap cukup keramat itu. _'untung pacar'_

"Ya iyalah pacar Mingyu gitu"

"Yalah Woonn apapun untukmu", Wonwoo terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Mingyu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore saat Wonwoo menutup retsleting tas hitam miliknya. Ia berkata pada Jihoon untuk pulang duluan karena ia harus ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Jadi saat ini Wonwoo berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolahnya.

 _DUK_

 _DUK_

 _DUK_

Semakin Wonwoo melangkah ke depan, suara bedebum tersebut terdengar semakin jelas di telinganya. Semakin yakin pula Wonwoo tahu bahwa disana masih ada Mingyu yang sibuk dengan basketnya. Ia sudah sangat hafal bahwa orang yang paling terakhir pulang adalah kekasihnya itu. Karena itu pula tadi ia sempat membeli minuman isotonic di _vending machine._

"Belum ada niatan pulang ? " , Langkah Wonwoo berhenti tepat dibelakang Mingyu yang sedang memfokuskan pandangannya ke ring bola di depan.

 _TAP_

Bola terakhir berhasil masuk dengan sempurna diakhiri dengan hela nafas lega milik Mingyu. Mingyu berbalik menghadap Wonwoo yang menyodorkan minuman isotonic kepadanya, Mingyu pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mau menunggu ku selama itu", Mingyu terkekeh sebentar. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu kursi penonton, dimana disitu terdapat tas miliknya. Sedangkan Wonwoo mengekori Mingyu dari belakang.

"Kau tidak suka ?, kalau begitu aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"Bukan begitu, hanya pemandangan baru. Kalau perlu kau bisa melakukannya setiap saat", Cengir Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo mulai ketus cara bicaranya. Tanda ia mulai kesal.

"Ayo pulang. Aku ngga mau terkunci di sekolah gara-gara kau", Wonwoo memutuskan keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka. _Well,_ tidak sepenuhnya jujur, Wonwoo hanya tidak mau ketahuan kalau ia tadi sempat menatap Mingyu lama, ia tidak ingin Mingyu tahu betapa merahnya muka Wonwoo karena sempat-sempatnya terpana.

"Apapun untuk tuan putri"

" _YA._ Siapa yang kau panggil putri?"

Jadilah sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Wonwoo itu dipenuhi teriakan kesal oleh Wonwoo karena Mingyu yang sibuk tertawa walau sudah mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Hari Selasa itu adalah hari dimana cuaca yang tidak bisa dibilang cerah tidak bisa juga dikatakan mendung, mungkin lebih tepatnya berawan. Dan dikamar bernuansa putih dengan gradasi abu-abu inilah Wonwoo menghabiskan waktunya selama liburan.

Selama tiga hari ini Wonwoo benar-benar memanfaatkan liburannya dengan tenang walau ada sedikit gangguan juga dari adiknya Jungkook yang selalu mengingatkannya tentang pembagian tugas selama orangtua mereka tidak ada.

Ahh, iya hampir lupa mengenai kabar kekasihnya itu, Kim Mingyu. Ngomong-ngomong kabar yang disana bagaimana ya?. Padahal ia sendiri yang minta namun ia pula yang uring-uringan begini.

Wonwoo menatap sekilas _smartphone_ putih yang semenjak libur telah dalam keadaan mati.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, namun belum ada pergerakan dari Wonwoo.

"Telepon saja apa sih susahnya", Celetuk Jungkook yang masih focus dengan tangannya yang sibuk ngutak ngatik _stick game._ Wonwoo yang mendengarnya menghela nafas berusaha mengontrol diri agar tidak gugup. Yap, tidak ada salahnya juga bukan kalau ia yang duluan nelepon? .

Telepon canggih itu memunculkan cahaya dalam artian hidup. Teringat oleh Wonwoo, Minggu lalu Mingyu mengganti tema foto di _smartphonenya_ dengan foto mereka berdua saat bermain di Lotte World. Wonwoo segera beralih ke kontak dan hendak menekan angka tiga, panggilan cepat untuk Mingyu.

Namun belum sempat ia sentuh, sebuah panggilan dari Mingyu membuat Wonwoo terkesiap. Ia segera menggeser tombol hijau yang tertera di layar kecil itu.

"Hey, bisa kau bukakan pintu untukku?", Belum sempat Wonwoo bicara Mingyu sudah memotongnya duluan. Meminta Wonwoo untuk segera membuka pintu. Suara Mingyu tadi terdengar kesal sepertinya. Mungkin karena tidak ada yang mendengar bel pintu berbunyi berkali-kali.

Wonwoo pun bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Jungkook yang sibuk dengan dunianya. Ia menuruni tangga dengan sedikit tergesa, takut membuat Mingyu menunggu lebih lama.

 _Cklek_

"Eoh, Mingyu-ya. Harusnya kau hubungi dulu sebelum datang kesini", Melihat Mingyu yang tampak lelah berdiri. Wonwoo segera menarik Mingyu ke ruang tamu, menyuruhnya duduk di sofa.

"Siapa yang kemarin bilang kalau dia tidak mau dihubungi siapa-siapa selama hari libur", dengus Mingyu sembari melepas topi yang ia pakai dari rumah.

"Kayaknya aku juga pernah bilang kalau aku ngga nerima tamu", Balas Wonwoo tidak mau kalah. Bukan Wonwoo namanya kalau ngaku salah.

"Hmm, setahuku aku bukan lah tamu dirumah ini. Bibi sudah mengatakan padaku untuk menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumahku sendiri"

"ya ya ya terserah laah", Jengah Wonwoo. Paling malas kali dia kalau sudah berurusan dengan ibunya itu. Sebentar sebentar Mingyu, apa-apa Mingyu juga, ish yang anak kandung siapa sebenarnya. Wonwoo heran juga memikirkannya.

Wonwoo pergi menuju dapur hendak membuat teh untuk Mingyu saat merasakan sebuah pergerakan dari arah belakang.

"Shhhh. Rileks, aku sangat merindukanmu Wonwoo-ya", Wonwoo sempat bergidik sebentar saat tangan Mingyu memeluknya dari belakang. Hembusan nafas hangat milik Mingyu menggelitik lehernya yang sangat sensitive itu. Sial, Wonwoo nyaris saja menumpahkan gelas berisi air panas itu kalau saja Mingyu tidak gesit.

"Padahal baru dua hari. Apa separah itu?", Mingyu mendengar gumaman pelan dari Wonwoo, namun ia memilih mengabaikannya dan kembali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sang kekasih. Tidak pernah berubah. Selalu membuatnya merasa tenang. Inilah yang membuat Mingyu tidak bisa lama-lama jauh dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu dengan perlahan membalik tubuh Wonwoo agar ia bisa melihat wajah yang selalu membuat dirinya gemas ingin menggigitnya sesegera mungkin.

"Bisakah aku menciummu?", Bisik Mingyu pelan. Wonwoo yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tanpa perlu izin dariku, pasti kau langsung melakukannya. Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Tidak seperti biasanya", Ujar Wonwoo sambil mengelus surai cokelat gelap milik Mingyu.

"Entahlah, mungkin efek dari permintaanmu yang ingin menyepi", Mingyu berkata asal yang membuat Wonwoo tertawa keras. Namun sebuah kecupan di pipi secara tiba-tiba dari Mingyu membuatnya terkesiap .

"Aku belum mengatakan iya sepertinya tadi"

"Kau benar. Aku tidak perlu izin darimu. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya bukan?"

Lalu wajah Wonwoo dihujani kecupan dari Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo sedikit kesulitan untuk berbicara bahkan untuk satu kata karena Mingyu tidak memberinya kesempatan sama sekali.

"Kau berniat menghukumku ya Ming, Oh ayolah berikan ruang nafas untukku", Wonwoo merengek pelan saat merasakan Mingyu semakin mendekapnya erat.

"Hukuman?, Hm.. ide bagus. Sepertinya ide menyepi ini tidak terlalu buruk menurut ku"

"Hei, kalau mau kasmaran biasakan cari sikon yang tepat", Ucapan penuh nada datar dari Jungkook membuat Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jungkook yang memasang muka jengah ke arah mereka.

" _Speak to your self dude,_ kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau bahkan melakukan sex dengan sepupuku di ruang tamu", Balas Mingyu melempar tatapan mengejek ke arah Jungkook yang saat ini tersedak pelan oleh ludahnya sendiri.

"Terserahlah kalian mau ngapain, asal tidak mengganggu ku", Merasa kalah telak sama Mingyu, ia segera melenggang pergi menuju kamar kakaknya hendak melanjutkan game yang sedari tadi ia _pause._

Mingyu yang melihat punggung itu menghilang segera mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tersendat karena Mingyu.

"Well, sampai mana kita tadi?"

 _Guys_ , tolong izinkan Wonwoo mengumpat sekarang

* * *

END

BATAM

03-28-2017

11.45 PM

* * *

Hai ^^

sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tahun baru 2017 yeayyy

aku tauu lambat kaleeeh

sebenarnya terpikir oleh ku/ ce ileh

ini kubuat karena mengingat ultahku kemarin tanggal 23

yeayy resmi 17 wess mirip kali angkanya dengan seventeen ^^ /plak

semoga bisa menghibur kalian hehe

mind to review?


End file.
